Gundam Boys trapped in Blue's Clues!
by The 3 ladies
Summary: The G-boys get trapped in the wonderful Blue's Clues world. They lose Heero so they must play Blue's Clues to find him. NON-YAOI!!! Some bad language, violence and sex talk. Please R&R! ^_^


Gundam Wing pilots stuck in Blue's Clues!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: Okay. I've only watched Blue's Clues once. Only out of wonder. I wanted to write this fic after I heard Side Table Drawer put as STD. I went on to the website so I could find out who the characters are. I prayed my parents wouldn't walk in my room and see me on nickjr.com. Which, I don't own. They should have a section that says 'met the characters'. I had to take the damn quiz to find who the characters were. They really think 6 year olds are going to know who Billy Bob Thornton is and if he if was on the show?! Sorry. Thanks for reading all that crap!! Please R&R!! ---Lady Blink!! ^. ^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't Blue's Clues or any of it's stupid songs or characters. This fic has bad words, and some violence and sex talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* G-Boys wake up in a strange room. *  
  
Duo: *Looks around. * Where the hell are we?!  
  
Quatre: Oh my god! I think I know!!  
  
Heero: *Pulls out gun. * Where?  
  
Talking Lamp: You're at the wonderful world of..BLUE'S CLUES!!!!!!! Steve, Joe and Blue are waiting for you down stairs!  
  
*Duo and Trowa faint. *  
  
Wufei: * Starts to get a nosebleed. * Oh no.  
  
Quatre: *Looks around. * Where's Heero?  
  
Wufei: *Looks around too. * Where is he? This isn't a place you want to get lost in. *Pulls out tissue. * Talking furniture. Imagine being high in here. You'd go crazy.  
  
Quatre: Hmm. I think we should splash some water on Duo and Trowa. Then we'll all look for Heero and then get out of here.  
  
Wufei: I'll get the water. *Goes into bathroom. *  
  
? Voice: Hi! What's your name? My name is Slippery Soap! Want to be my friend?  
  
Wufei: AHHHHH!!!  
  
Slippery Soap: AHHHHHH!!!  
  
*Sounds of something hitting a wall. More screaming. *  
  
Slippery Soap: AHHH!!! I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS!! FRIENDDDDSSSS!!!! *Crying. *  
  
*Wufei walks out with a bowl of water and some cloths. He looks very pale.*  
  
Quatre: What happened Wufei? Are you okay?  
  
Wufei: Soap. soap.  
  
Quatre: *Takes the things from Wufei. * Soap? What about soap?  
  
Wufei: *Eye twitching like mad. * Talking. Quatre. *Leans in to Quatre. * The soap said hi.. I'M FREAKING OUT MAN!!  
  
Quatre: Okay. Wufei, it's going to be okay. Put this cloth on your head.  
  
* For 10 minutes Quatre and Wufei pour water on Duo and Trowa. Wufei is freaking out. Duo and Trowa start to come back. *  
  
Duo: Q-man. Where am I?  
  
Trowa: I had a dream. Bad dream.  
  
Quatre: Let's go find Heero. We lost him right after you two passed out.  
  
*All get up and walk down stairs. They see Steve and Joe. *  
  
Steve: Hi!! *Waves. *  
  
Joe: Hi! Who are you? I'm Joe and this is Steve.  
  
Duo: I'm Duo Maxwell. Pilot of the Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell.  
  
Wufei: Baka! Stop bragging! Your wasting time.  
  
Steve: Who are you? *Points at Wufei. *  
  
Wufei: I'm Chang Wufei. Baka.  
  
Quatre: Have you seen a teen boy? Goes by Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo: About 5'3". Always wears a green tank top with black pants. Messed up brown hair that looks like a comb hasn't touched it in 5 years. Runs around with a gun and saying "Omea O koroso!".  
  
Steve: Nope.  
  
Blue: Bark! Bark! *Puts a paw print on camera. *  
  
Wufei: What the fu-  
  
Quatre: *Throws his hand over Chang's mouth. * The children are watching.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! Don't you try to silence me Winner! *Goes into rant. *  
  
Duo: What did the blue mutt say?  
  
Joe: Well, I think Blue knows where your friend has gone.  
  
Steve: But it looks like we're going to play Blue's Clues to find where Hero went!!  
  
Duo: Heero.  
  
Steve: Hero.  
  
Duo: Heero.  
  
Steve: Hero.  
  
Duo: Screw it. Let's play the damn game and find Heero. *Glares at Steve as he says Heero. *  
  
Joe: Cool! Kids, do you want to help us help our new friends? We're going to need your help because you're so smart!  
  
Kids: YEAHHHHH!!!  
  
Duo: Why do we need a bunch of six-year-olds help?  
  
Trowa: *Whispering to Duo. * I've seen the show. The kids aren't that smart and Steve and Joe aren't the sharpest tools in the shed.  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
Kids: A clue! A clue!  
  
Steve: What? Glue? Why do we need glue? It isn't arts and crafts day yet.  
  
Joe: No, a clue. Not glue.  
  
Steve: A clue?  
  
Trowa: Yes. A clue. How many times are you going say 'A clue.'?  
  
Duo: You need to get a clue. * Quatre and Duo high-five. *  
  
Steve: Well, I still don't see it.  
  
Duo: The clue is a potted plant.  
  
Steve: Oh!  
  
Joe: You know what we need kids! Our handy dandy..  
  
Kids: NOTEBOOK!!!  
  
Joe: Gosh! You're so smart!! We do need our handy dandy notebook. *Pulls out notebook. Draws picture of a potted plant. *  
  
Duo: *Looks over Joe's shoulder. * That's a really crappy picture. Here, let me re-do it.  
  
Joe: No thank you. That's okay.  
  
Duo: All right. You're jealous that I can draw better. You know it. I'm not going to out do ya on your own show.  
  
Joe:.Okay. We have our first clue.  
  
*Noise is heard from the kitchen. Everyone walks into kitchen. *  
  
Wufei: Who's in here? No one's in here.  
  
Mr. Salt: We're here!  
  
Trowa: Talking saltshaker? Duo, did I smoke something before coming here?  
  
Duo: I don't think so.  
  
Steve: Hi Mr. Salt! Where's Mrs. Pepper and Paprika?  
  
Quatre: Whose Mrs. Pepper and Paprika?  
  
Mr. Salt: My beautiful wife and daughter.  
  
Duo: Wife? Daughter?  
  
Wufei: If Mrs. Pepper is your wife, shouldn't she be Mrs. Salt? Or did the onna keep her maiden name?  
  
*Mr. Salt looks very confused by such a hard question. Mrs. Pepper and Paprika walk/slide over. *  
  
Duo: Salt and Pepper can have kids? How does that work? Did I fall asleep in sex ed. class? I don't remember that in the 'Birds and Bees Talk'.  
  
Trowa: Isn't Paprika a red pepper and Mrs. Pepper a black pepper?  
  
Quatre: Yeah.  
  
Duo: It seems a family reunion got a little too close.  
  
Wufei: Yeah Mrs. Pepper. Who ya shaken it up with?  
  
Mrs. Pepper: Shut up! This is a kid's show! Can you help me make dinner?  
  
Duo: No. Not now. You've offended me. We're looking for a guy named Heero. Have you seen him?  
  
Mrs. Pepper: No. Jacka-  
  
Kids: A clue! A clue!  
  
* Right next to Steve is a picture of the backyard with a big paw print on it.*  
  
Steve: Where?  
  
Wufei: Nataku give me strength.  
  
Paprika: Oh Jesus Christ! He does every time.  
  
Quatre: The clue is-  
  
Steve: Where's the clue?  
  
Quatre: It's going to up your ass if you don't shut up!  
  
(AN: I'm sorry. I had to do that.)  
  
*Everyone looks at Quatre in horror. *  
  
Duo: Q-man!! We have to find Heero. This place is changing you!!  
  
Quatre: The second clue is a picture of the backyard.  
  
Joe: Do I have to draw it? I mean it's a picture. Can't we just take it with us?  
  
Steve: We need our handy dandy..  
  
Crickets: Cricket.  
  
Steve: We need our handy dandy..  
  
Duo: NOTEBOOK! *Rolls eyes. *  
  
Steve: Yeah! *Draws the crappiest photo ever. *  
  
Wufei: Baka!  
  
Trowa: I see anther clue. It's the door. Steve! Listen to me! The third clue is the door. I see the paw print on the door.  
  
Mailbox: MAIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Steve&Joe: MAIL!! *Run into living room. *  
  
Duo: Before we leave can we get our Gundams and kill them? Please. It'll make up for whole lot of therapy!  
  
Quatre: Blue's clues aren't making sense. What's a potted plant, a picture of the backyard and a door got to do with Heero?  
  
*The G-boys walk into living room to ask Steve and Joe what's going on. *  
  
Steve & Joe: When mail comes I just want to wail.MAIL!!!!  
  
*Both bakas run to the thinking chair and greet the mailbox. *  
  
Mailbox: Hi. Listen, Steve, you have start going outside to get the mail. I don't know what the deal is but you have to get outside and get your own damn mail. I getting tired of this---  
  
*Steve rips open Mailbox and grabs his mail. Joe throws Mailbox out the window. *  
  
Steve: Thanks! Have a good day Mailbox!! It's a letter from our friends!  
  
Duo: Steve has friends?  
  
Wufei: Mommy probably paid them.  
  
Quatre: This place looks a LOT happier on TV.  
  
Trowa: Don't believe everything you see on TV.  
  
*The letter opens a little girl is standing there holding a picture of something. *  
  
? Girl: Hi Steve!! This is my family! *Points to pic. * My teacher says it's a good picture and it's going in our school art show!  
  
Duo: Teacher most be smoking something strong if that piece of crap is art.  
  
? Girl: Bye Steve!  
  
Steve: Woo! What a good picture!! Now let's go find the third clue.  
  
Trowa: The third clue is the door.  
  
Steve: Great! Now for the thinking chair.  
  
Quatre: You're in the thinking chair.  
  
Steve: Where does Blue say Hero is with the clues: a potted plant, a picture of the backyard and a door. *All crappy pictures of the clues appear of his head. * Where is Hero?  
  
Quatre: I figured it out 5 minutes ago. It has nothing to do with Heero. Blue wants outside so she go into the garden.  
  
Steve: Well that's silly! That nothing to do with Heero!  
  
*Heero walks in. *  
  
Heero: I found a guy that'll take us to Las Vegas. He's waiting for us.  
  
Duo: Where the hell were you?!?! We had to play Blue's Clues because the blue mutt 'said' she knew where you were!  
  
Heero: I was outside trying to get people to pull over and give us a ride but no one would come near the house.  
  
Duo: I'm sending you the therapy bill Heero.  
  
*The G-Boys turn to leave. *  
  
Steve: Where are you going?  
  
Wufei: Las Vegas.  
  
Blue: Hey Steve!! I wanna go outside!! You might not know this but dogs also use the bathroom. The only damn way to get outside is to play that stupid game. THE CLUES NEVER CHANGE STEVE!! GET A FREAKIN CLUE STEVE!!!  
  
Steve: You talked!!  
  
Wufei: He talks to a mailbox, salt and peppershakers and a talking dog surprises him?  
  
Blue: I'm giving you to the count of 20 to let me outside. Otherwise I'm going all over your pillow buddy! 1..2..3..4..5..  
  
Quatre: Let's leave!  
  
*The G-Boys walk outside and get in the car waiting for them. *  
  
Blue: 15..16..  
  
Steve: Well that's the end of the show! But let's sing one last song!!  
  
Steve & Joe: *Singing off key. * Now it's time for so long, But we'll sing one more song! Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart! You know, with me and you and my dog Blue, We can do any thing that we want to do!! So long!!! ^. ^  
  
Blue: 20!! I'M GOING TO GO ALL OVER YOUR PILLOW. A BIG WET PUDDLE. YOUR GOING TO SLEEP IN IT TOO, YOU BASTARD!!  
  
*Heero runs back in and shoots Steve and Joe. *  
  
Heero: I hate this show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. That was my fic. Please R&R. Please review!!! I tried my best. I hope you liked and that I didn't offend anyone with the whole red and black pepper thing. Some people might get mad over that! I didn't mean to offend you or any Blue's Clues fan!! ---Lady Blink ^_^ 


End file.
